falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cordova Reunion
Cordova Reunion The Cordova Reunion or Cordova is a group of small settlements out to reunited Cordova, in 2286 they where Annexed by the Berry Hill Legion, leadership was exiled while citizens where in slave. History Founding (2233) after the awaking of the dwellers from an underground chamber Rakel Dawkins gathered the people that where awaked, Rakel would soon lead a group of five to Cordova. After a week of walking the group now of three would settle the outer area of Berry Hill. Operation Open Arms (2234-2235) Operation Open Arms was a plan that Abby Taffington made to help settlements stop their fighting and bring unity to the region, Abby and Billy would set out to the neighboring settlements and help reach an agreement in territorial disputes and bring them together. By 2235 half of Berry Hill was brought together through this project A Rising Threat (2235-2236) in 2235 some small raider tribes made a pact to defend and return the area of Berry Hill to the raiders, this pact would be the Berry Hill Pact which is now known as the Berry Hill Legion. Rakel would try and meet a common ground for peace with these raiders but would never agree on anything, by 2236 the Berry Hill Legion would form and begin a war with the Cordova Reunion. A plead for help (2237) The war of Berry Hill began and the Cordova Reunion was already on the run with every settlement for themselves, Rakel would try and reach out for help from New Memphis, and the USDW. New Memphis already a trade partner wouldn't make a huge risk on starting a war with the USDW and would leave Cordova. The USDW wouldn't send any help at the time as it has been busy fixing internal problems (raiders, and rebel groups) the USDW would offer help if they stay alive long enough to wait for the USDW to fix their problems. An Inslaved People (2237-2238) During the years of the war the USDW had finally fixed their problems but realized the pressure that New Memphis has put on them if they help Cordova, soon the USDW would cut all relations with Cordova soon the next step for Cordova is offering settlements to the Berry Hill Legion for peace Berry Hill would accept all but one the last settlement would only be able to keep 20 people plus 60 more beds scattered across the settlement. A cold war (2238-2242) With Cordova being the middle of a cold war between New Memphis and the growing USDW, the Berry Hill Legion and Cordova would enter a cold war as well, this stalemate would last for four years with very little achieved from either side. The end of a peaceful era (2243) After the four year stalemate Berry Hill tried to attack Cordova but became distracted by USDW's Fort Bellevue and Wolfchase Mall and build up of troops near their border, Nathaniel would visit Cordova to try and help get the refugees out of there alive but Rakel and Nathaniel ended up arguing over it and Nathaniel would leave Cordova for dead. The USDW would move their troops back and Berry Hill would enslave all but Rakel, Alyx would allow Rakel to live in Exile for letting them inslave settlements that were under them. Rakel is now somewhere in Arkansas and can not return to Tennessee. Culture Before the war of Berry Hill, most citizens were taught to be peaceful and kind and thats how they would resolve any conflict, sadly the war of Berry Hill would say otherwise about that. now the people of the former Cordova Reunion dream of freedom and peace again of which they believe will never come again. Most people hope that New Memphis or the USDW would help but neither side really cares about them right now. Government The Mayors Council The Mayors Council is a council of mayors of each town within Cordova, they would meet monthly to discuss laws, elections, and anything else that they seek to discuss. Now the mayors are forbidden to talk with each other and must be guarded by at least two guards, if any mayor is caught with another they are executed or tortured The Exiled Government The Exiled Government can be found in the ruins of Augusta, Arkansas with other exiled governments of Arkansas, western Tennessee, and northern Mississippi. Rakel and Billy can be found there, but Abby has abandoned them and started a freedom fighter group to fight the Berry Hill Legion. Quotes "those hippies couldn't even shoot a radroach if you told them too." -A Berry Hill Tribuni Angusticlavii talking to his Centurion. "those sweet people shouldn't be slaves because their leader couldn't stand up for them." -A Citizen of New Memphis talking to his friend. "If Rakel would have forgive and forget she wouldnt be in exile." -Nathaniel Dewitt talking to Congress about Cordova. Category:Groups Category:Tennessee